Oops
by SupernaturalShadowhunter
Summary: Magnus and Alec wake up to find that what they did last night didn't end well.
1. Chapter 1

**I in no way shape or form own any of these characters, they belong to miss Cassandra Clare**

* * *

Alec woke up on the floor of Magnus' apartment with a head-splitting headache, the lights streaming in only made it worse and Chairman Meow's meowing sounded like millions of dyeing cats.

Alec looked himself over and tried to process why he was half necked and wearing Magnus' rainbow tights. There were little pictures of cats drawn on his arm in sharpie and when he went to run his hands through his hair he found that it was stiff and spiked.

Alec groaned as he sat up taking a look at the state of Magnus' living room. Lit candles were scattered everywhere along with old books and alcohol bottles.

"Shit" Alec said to himself as he started to look for his boyfriend. Magnus could drink him under the table but even The High Warlock of Brooklyn had his limits.

Alec eventually found Magnus, he was on top of the kitchen table with only Alec's boxers and Isabelle's bra, and there seemed to be writing on the wall. Alec laughed to himself before proceeding to wake up the sleeping Warlock.

It took Alec a good fifteen minutes to wake Magnus from his slumber. Magnus first jumped awake in shock then he calmly go off the table.

"Magnus what happened last night?" Alec asked

"well" Magnus started sitting himself down in one of the kitchen chairs "you obviously let me have my way with you" Magnus smiled as Alec's expression went from sleepy concern to shock and panic

"What _did_ we do last night?"

"No I don't think _that_ happened. Just look in the mirror and you'll see what I mean."

Alec went to the bathroom to find out what Magnus meant, he stumbled a little as he went and grabbed hold of the bathroom door on the second try.

Alec let out a gasp and touched his face. He had on a thin layer of dark blue eyeliner with glitter on top, and he could have sworn there was lipstick on his lips. His hair was spiked up the way Magnus usually did his own hair and there was glitter everywhere.

"Don't look so disappointed" Magnus said coming into the bathroom to stand behind his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Alec's torso and leaned his head down to place a kiss on his cheek. "You look pretty"

After Alec scrubbed most of the makeup off his face he went back to the couch to continue talking about last night, he also started to feel more alert and less hungover.

"So besides defiling my face what else happened?" Alec asked gesturing to the massive mess.

"Let's see, we decided to play truth or dare"

"I can see that" Alec said gesturing to his sister's bra "will you please take Izzy's bra off?"

"It's actually pretty comfy"

"Ha, ha I'm sure it is, now take it off"

"You're no fun sober" Magnus said removing the lacy bra and tossing it at Alec

"Anyways, I can't seem to remember what kind of stuff we dared each other to do"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say, you ate my baby's cat food hence why he was screaming when you woke me up." Alec gagged a little as Magnus continued "I probably also dared you to take off your clothes, put on my pants and take shots. I'm also pretty sure I chased you through the apartment at some point. Let's see you probably dared me to strip and take shots. I'm sure you gave me your boxers and your sister's bra to put on… shit!"

"Shit what Magnus?" Alec asked

"I might have summoned a demon last night"

"You might have what?!"

"You can hear just fine nephilim" Magnus said going back into the kitchen picking up books as he went.

"What are you doing Magnus" Alec said following

"Trying to figure out what spell I used" Magnus said as he examined the markings on the table "well crap! We might have to go to the institute and let them know there is a high level demon loose in New York"

"It can't really be that bad, what kind of demon is it?" Alec asked

Magnus slumped into a chair and put his head on the table "it doesn't look like any demon you've faced before, it has the ability to change shape and it comes in the form of a mundane. He is also known as the Prince of Hell second in command to the king of Hell."

"I guess we should warn the others, come on Magnus we both need to get some clothes on"

Alec opened the doors of the New York institute and the both of them walked in.

"Mom" Alec called as he reached the door of the library. But right before he could open it out came his father.

* * *

**I had every intention on makeing this longer but that just didnt happen, more to come later whether anyone likes it or not**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alec what happened to your hair?" Robert Lightwood asked his son "and why have you brought the warlock with you?"

"I'd rather talk to mom, do you know where she is?" Alec said

"Alec sweetie I'm here" Maryse said coming out the door "what do you need?"

"I guess I'm talking to both of you" Alec said leading the way back into the library followed by his mother, father and boyfriend.

Alec sighed and began to tell the events of the previous Tuesday night to the best of his abilities purposely leaving out the more intimate parts of the evening. Every once in a while Magnus would throw his two cents in or correct Alec. But he explained how he chose to drink knowing that he was still underage for that and how the seemingly harmless game of truth or dare got out of hand and one thing lead to another and Alec might have dared Magnus to summon a demon and aided him in accomplishing that task.

When Alec finished both of his parents just stared at him in shock, but Robert his father was the first to break the silence "I can't even count the number of things that I don't approve of, drinking being the main one."

"It seems like you don't _approve_ of anything I do now a days, and I'm sure the main one wasn't the fact that I had a few drinks because the both of us know Izzy drinks on occasion too." Alec said raising his voice

"Alexander, Robert" Maryse chastised "The important issue at hand is what demon was let loose and how we are going to get rid of it."

"I think the warlock should be punished accordingly." Robert said folding his arms across his chest

"I have a name" Magnus said getting annoyed with Robert Lightwood

"Magnus should be put to death." Robert said causing his son to gasp

"How could you even suggest that" Mayrse said "you know that an equal punishment for our son would be to have his marks removed."

"Our son wasn't the one who summoned and let loose an extremely powerful demon" Robert retorted

"I helped, do you want to rethink your decision father" Alec said

"Warlocks summon demons all the time, and it just so happens that this one managed to escape. I don't see the reason for such a drastic punishment." Mayrse said

"Mayrse I think your being too close-minded"

"I think _your_ being too close-minded" Magnus said from his seat "I also think that the only reason you have such a problem with me is because of the way your son feels about me."

"That isn't the case" Robert spit back making eye contact with Magnus for the first time.

"Really, well I think if this had happened to any other warlock in New York you would have thought of a reasonable plan of action." Magnus said back still composed

"We should have the inquisitor come and see what he thinks should be done about the situation, but until then I think that we should lock him up so he doesn't cause any further damage" Alec's father suggested

"Well if Magnus goes I go, I'm as much at fault as he" Alec said to his father

"Alec, you aren't spending the night in a cell!"

"I don't see why not, you were ready as ever to put Magnus in one."

"Alexander can I have a word with you, in the hallway" Robert said getting up from his chair

Alec fallowed closely behind his father as they both walked out of the room

"Son, I think it will do both of you some good if he stayed a night in a cell to think about what he's done"

"And what exactly is that" Alec snapped

"Well for starters that warlock is probably the reason why you're gay"

Alec stepped back in shock, he knew his father didn't approve of the fact that he found males attractive. He also knew that his father thought something turned him gay but he never thought he actually blamed Magnus for it.

Without words Alec just starred at his close-minded father until the library door opened and out stepped Magnus and Mayres

"People don't just turn gay Mr. Lightwood, and in all truth your son has had a thing for the same sex way before he meet me." Magnus said putting his arm around Alec's shoulder.

Regaining his composure Alec straightened up and said "father, nothing turned me gay and I don't see what my sexuality has to do with the demon. Now I think you have two options, you can lock both of us up until tomorrow if you really see fit, or just let Magnus remain in the Institute.

"We will talk later Alexander, but if you're sure the warlock won't be a problem he may stay in the Institute." Robert said begrudgingly

"I'm sure no one wants to prepare a spare room so Magnus can just stay in my room" Alec said and his father gave him a look as if to say where will you be staying, then Alec added "with. me."

Alec turned around grabbing Magnus' hand left

When Alec reached his room he released Magnus' hand and threw himself on the bed burying his face in the pillows and moaned.

Magnus sat down next to him and gently rubbed his back.

"Why do I feel as if you're trying to comfort me?" Alec asked into the pillow

"Because I am"

"Well I'm not upset, I'm just irritated. My father thinks that he can find some way to fix me, and that maybe if he gets rid of you I won't be gay anymore.

"Knock, knock" a female voice said as Alec's bedroom door opened.

In bounced Isabelle, she was in her shadowhunter gear and her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It was clear she had been in the training room because there were no signs of a battle.

"You didn't even wait for the okay to come in" Alec said sitting up

"I announced my presence, you had enough time to get your hands out of each other's pants."

Alec's face heated up and he tried to shake his hair down of his face and remembered that Magnus had gelled up his hair and that's why it didn't hang in his face. "I need a shower, because someone decided to mess with my hair." Alec said and cut his eyes at Magnus

"I think that the both of you would look cute if Magnus' hair was spiked and you both had matching outfits." Isabelle said and Alec just rolled his eyes "so, I heard that you and dad had a fight"

"Yeah" Alec breathed, "he thinks Magnus has something to do with the fact that I'm gay so he wants to completely blame him for the stupid thing we did together last night."

"Well what if you just sit down with dad, just you and him and talk about it." Isabelle suggested

"Mom understands and I didn't need to talk to her!" Alec snapped.

"Hey," Magnus said grabbing Alec's face putting his thumb and pointer finger on both sides of his face. His nails making imprints in Alec's cheeks as he turned his face making Alec's lips pucker. "No sass, she didn't bitch you out for being gay." then Magnus leaned in and kissed him "now go shower"

Alec couldn't help but smile a little; it seemed that no matter what Magnus was always able to make him smile.

* * *

**a few things, first my knowledge as to whether or not Robert got the job as inquisitor is fuzzy, but i decided to go with he didn't but he has still been hanging around in Idris and not in New York. And second i think that if Robert was given even the slightest chance to remove Magnus from Alec's life he'd do so**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


	3. Chapter 3

As Alec left for the shower his boyfriend proceeded to tell the events of last night and earlier in the day to Alec's sister. Isabelle was intrigued and wondered why she wasn't invited. She was also a little disturbed that her father would suggest such a thing when he obviously knew Alec's general feelings for Magnus. Magnus even added in bits about that night that he knew Alec might not want his sister knowing but he couldn't help himself.

Alec just stood in the shower for a good twenty minutes before even thinking about getting the gel out of his hair, he just had too much on his mind. His thoughts circled from his father to what will happen tomorrow to what could he have done differently to change the outcome. For the longest time it was just him his thoughts and the hot water running down his face.

A nock on the bathroom door brought Alec out of his saddened state, and he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began to scrub his hair. "Alec, your sister is gone may I come in?" Magnus said loudly due to the shower

"Why" Alec half shouted back

"There's nothing to do in your room, the comic books I found are ones you lifted from my place and there are Shadowhunter things I didn't feel like fiddling with."

Alec sighed "fine, you can sit on the toilet or something"

Magnus hit a wall of steam as he stepped into the bathroom "Alec I might have had other plans when I said I wanted to join you in the bathroom"

"I don't think I'm in the mood for _that_ right now."

"I could get you in the mood" Magnus purred "but I could also simply help you get all the product out your hair."

"It's ok I'm almost done"

"That's too bad" Magnus said starting to feel the sweat run down his back and bead up around his forehead due to the steam the shower was creating. It was like a little sauna outside the shower. Eventually Magnus got too hot and removed his shirt.

"Alec" a voice said "Alec can speak with you son"

"I'm in the shower father"

Robert opened the bathroom door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the shirtless warlock sitting on the toilet "Alexander what is going on in here" Robert demanded

"I'm in the shower, how much more explanation do you need" Alec said

"He's cleaning up for later" Magnus said deliberately trying to get on Alec's fathers nerves

"I came to tell you that tomorrow morning the Inquisitor and the Clave will be here at ten thirty tomorrow." Robert said "and there is to be NO fooling around of any sort under this roof, and by the Angel I hope it doesn't go on elsewhere." And with that Robert turned and walked out of Alec's bathroom.

"Can you hand me a towel please" Alec said as he turned off the water

Magnus grabbed a towel from the rack and pulled back the shower curtain to hand Alec the towel he requested. Alec jumped a little and quickly grabbed the towel to cover himself up, and when he made eye contact with his boyfriend he noticed that Magnus was smirking.

"You have and incredibly beautiful body; with or without clothes. Even in those dreadful hoodies because you've got such a handsome face, not to mention the fact that you are my raven haired blue eyed angel" Magnus let out a pleasured sigh "my two favorite physical traits"

"Did you tell me that just to make me smile" Alec said with a half-smile

"I added in the blue eyed angel bit to make you smile, because that's my favorite pet name for you and you actually like it." Magnus said looking Alec in the eye giving him a warm toothy grin that could have been taken as creepy.

Before Alec left the bathroom he secured the towel around his waist and grabbed another one to dry his hair. Magnus used Isabelle's hair dryer to dry his own hair that had become moist from the humid bathroom. When Alec was all ready for bed he sat down on one side while Magnus took the other.

Suddenly Jace walked into the room "Alec, what happened, why is your dad so angry" Jace said joining the two of them on the bed.

"You really didn't hear the argument outside of the library?"

"No I just got back, I was out with Clary" Jace said "so fill me in"

"Long story short Magnus and I accidently released a very powerful demon and my dad blames Magnus for the whole thing. And we had another 'talk'."

"About" Jace said willing an explanation out of his Parabati

"Me liking guys" Alec said avoiding eye contact

"You know you can talk to me about this Alec, whatever you need I got you. Whether it be someone to talk to or kissing lessons" Jace said and made kissy faces "I've been told I'm a great kisser"

"I'm sure you are" Alec said sarcastically

"You wanna kiss me and let us know who is actually better, me or your warlock boyfriend?"

"I'll pass" Alec said feeling his face heat up

"This is the second time I've offered, not sure when I'll be putting that back on the table" Jace said

"I'm good" Alec said and Magnus silently let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know if Alec would take Jace up on the kissing offer seeing as Jace was Alec's crush for years.

"Well I suppose I'll get the full story tomorrow at the meeting" Jace said getting up heading for the door but before he opened it he added "have a good night, but not too good of a night" and Jace added a inappropriate gesture with his hands and mouth.

"You know Jace is pretty but your stunning" Magnus said once Jace left "people usually notice me first due to the way dress"

"Of course, who wouldn't" Alec said teasingly

"yes but, when I'm out with you they notice me then they notice you and they tend to let their eyes linger a little longer on you because your attractive no matter what you ware, but even more so when you dress up a bit."

Alec was used to Magnus telling him that he was attracted to him but Magnus never made a point to say that he thought other people felt the same way. Magnus' words just filled Alec up with a warm feeling and he couldn't help but smile "Magnus what's with all the compliments tonight?"

"I can't tell you how I feel?"

"No you can and you do, but tonight you seem to say it a lot." Alec said "but don't get me wrong you are making me so happy I could forget about the fact that my father might never accept me for me."

"Well good, that was my intention. All day all you have heard was nothing but disapproval like that's wrong and why have you screwed up your life." Magnus said "I had a more efficient way to bring pleasure to your day but I figured it would only add fuel to the fire if your father found out about that." Magnus was incredibly happy to bring a smile to his boyfriend's face, because even though Alec hid it well Magnus was still able to tell that Robert's disapproval really hurt him. And after sitting and observing the way Alec's father treated his son Magnus thought Alec needed some happiness.

"More efficient?" Alec asked fully aware of what his boyfriend meant.

"More physical than words" Magnus said as he scooted closer.

Alec felt his chest tighten as he realized that if they actually did anything in the institute while his dad was around and found out about it, it wouldn't help him come to terms with the fact that he was gay. On the other hand Alec really just wanted to let all of that go and enjoy this moment with Magnus.

Alec closed the distance between them and placed his lips on Magnus'. Magnus took Alec's actions as a green light and kissed him back running his hands through Alec's black damp hair. He breathed in Alec's sent which was mixed with the body wash from his shower.

Alec feeling bolder than usual climbed onto Magnus' lap letting his hands wander around the warlock's waist. Magnus topped that and forced the shadowhunter onto his back never breaking the kiss. Alec let out a soft pleasured moan and smiled against Magnus' lips.

Magnus broke the kiss and began leaving trails of kisses down to Alec's neck, leaving an occasional sparkle here and there. As soon as Magnus began to nibble on Alec neck Alec breathed Magnus' name and Magnus misinterpreted it as 'keep going' until Alec said stop. Magnus ceased his kisses and gave Alec a puzzled look.

"You usually enjoy this" Magnus said

"I would prefer if you didn't mark up my neck before we have to talk to the Inquisitor in front of the Clave." Alec said

"Fair enough" Magnus said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Then he got off Alec and under the covers. Alec also got under the covers of his bed and Magnus reached out pulled him close wrapping his arms around him and they slept.

* * *

**Well sorry nothing big happens and this is a pretty plain chapter but hope you still liked it :) **

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alec" Maryes said slowly opening the door of her son's bedroom.

"He's still asleep" Magnus said opening the door the rest of the way as he applied a purple shirt to his body.

"Oh, well I came to let you and Alec know that the both of you will be needed in about twenty minutes." Maryes said and walked over to her son's bed.

She looked at her sleeping son and frowned knowing that soon she would have to endure the argument between her husband and son that was sure to come up again during the meeting. She was hopeful that it wouldn't, but deep down she knew that it was false hope.

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's bare back rubbing his hands in a circular motion as he said Alec's name trying to wake him up. As he did Alec slightly shifted his weight towards Magnus and a faint smile made its way across his face.

Maryes noticed and she couldn't help but smile knowing that amidst all his personal chaos Alec was still able to be happy. "Magnus" Maryes said

"Yes," Magnus said looking up at Alec's mother

"I want you to know that it brings me joy when I see that my children, Isabelle and Alec, are happy. And because of you Alec is happier, most people probably couldn't tell, but I can and at first I didn't 100% agree with Alec's choice but it's grown on me and I just want to thank you for being there for him when his family couldn't. "

Magnus wasn't used to hearing people thank him for loving their son or daughter but he did wish Alec was awake to hear that his mom actually cares about his happiness opposed to the hateful things his father tells him. "You want to tell him that sometime, because I'm sure he thinks only Isabelle and Jace are the only ones that live here and don't treat him differently."

"I'll be sure to let him know" said Maryes as she kissed Alec on the cheek before going back to the other members of the Nephilim council.

Magnus decided to let Alec sleep a little longer and went to pick out a decent outfit for him to wear to the meeting, and locating a decent matching outfit in Alec's closet was harder than Magnus thought it would be. All the while he thought about the things Maryes told him. It made him happy for Alec, even if Alec assumes that his mother is merely _ok_ with fact that he was in a serious relationship with Magnus

Alec sleepily sat up in his bed, he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room reflexively for Magnus because he wasn't beside him then stopped because it was silly of him to think that Magnus would just leave, but it was not something Magnus wouldn't do.

Alec ran his hands through his hair five different times as he thought about the different ways that day could go. The Inquisitor could side with his father and he could potentially lose Magnus, they could see that it really was an accident or it could be something in between those two. Alec sighed in frustration he really didn't want to re-explain his mistake to and extremely judgmental group of people just to have his decisions over scrutinized. And more than anything Alec didn't want to talk to his father again.

A pair of hands were suddenly holding his face causing him to flinch in shock and his closed eyes flew open and a bright pair of cat eyes were level with his. Alec relaxed but before he could say good morning Magnus covered Alec's with his own. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it was long enough to add more weight to the thought of losing him. Alec wasn't sure what he would do if that was the ultimate decision at the end of the day.

"Morning" Magnus smiled standing up straight "I picked out some clothes you could wear today, you have about five minutes to get ready and meet up with everyone else."

Alec slid out of bed and began to apply his pre-picked clothes "thanks"

"The pleasure was all mine, and your mother stopped by." Magnus said sitting in a chair crossing his legs while he waited for Alec to finish getting dressed

"Why was she here?"

"She cares for you, but you should find time to talk to her"

"Ok I'm ready" Alec said fixing his bed hair with his hands "and I'll talk to her, but I don't think talking to her will correct my father's tunnel vision."

"I'm sure it won't but do it anyway, now come on we have some explaining to do."

Alec and Magnus made their way to where the clave was meeting, when they got there Jace was hanging around the door.

"What are you doing Jace?" Alec said questioning his parabatai

"I'm obviously going to eavesdrop" said Jace and before Alec could respond Jace added "no, I was just waiting for you because I'm going too."

"But you're not 18 yet" Alec said

"I'm close enough, and what can they say about it I'm your parabatai I should be there."

Alec shrugged as he walked in followed by Magnus and Jace.

As soon as Jace sat down Robert said "Jace! What are you doing in here."

"Why is everyone else here? Aren't we having a party"

"No, we're not, and you're not yet old enough to be involved with clave business yet."

"My parabatai, my business." Jace said leaning back in his chair

Robert sighed in frustration "I you're staying then."

"Not like I would have left" Jace said half to himself

The Inquisitor got up in front of the room ending all side conversations that were taking place. "We were gathered here to discuss what the appropriate actions to take regarding some unfortunate events that took place a few nights ago. From what I've learned from Robert Lightwood his son and the warlock Magnus Bane have released a something of a greater demon into the world." A wave of hushed murmurs went through the council as the Inquisitor continued "now we can't question Magnus Bane with complete certainty that he'll tell us the truth so I'll question Alexander with the help of the Mortal Sword." Alec shifted uncomfortably next to Magnus and Jace, he knew there was a chance that they would use the Sword but he really hadn't thought it would actually happen. "Alexander would you come here" the Inquisitor said gesturing to a chair in the front of the room.

Alec stood up and Magnus caught him by the hand and squeezed it before letting it go so Alec could go to the front of the room. Alec gave Magnus a smile and mouthed 'it's nothing' even though he truly wished we wasn't about to be forced to tell the truth. As Alec took his seat the Inquisitor said "Magnus Bane would you join us so that I can question you and confirm your answers through Alec." With that Magnus got up and joined Alec at the front of the room, he sat down and crossed his legs in a seat next to his boyfriend.

"Are you both ready?" the Inquisitor asked

"We don't really have a choice do we" Magnus said

"I guess not" the Inquisitor said picking up the Mortal Sword then turned to face Alec "ok hands out"

Alec clenched his teeth determined not to show how much he really didn't want to do this. He held out his hands palms up and the Inquisitor sat the blade in his hands. The blade felt like millions of little fishhooks digging into his hands and it took a lot of will to not to react to the pain.

Magnus watched as Alec took a sharp intake of breath as soon as the blade was in his hands, but then quickly compose himself. It hurt Magnus to know Alec was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Now tell us about the events that took place last Tuesday night" the Inquisitor said

Alec started from the beginning, telling them how the night started out as most of their of their Tuesday's went. The two of them got together and decided what they would do for their date night if they didn't already have pre-planned plans. Alec didn't feel comfortable sharing that information but he had to start somewhere. He told them how it started with a game of truth or dare and eventually drinking got involved and the dare's continued to get more serious and how he dared Magnus to summon a demon. Every once in a while the Inquisitor would ask Magnus or Alec to clarify a specific part in the story.

After Alec finished re-telling the events of that night for probably the fifth time and the Inquisitor finished asking his questions the Mortal Sword was removed from Alec's throbbing hands. Alec felt a wave of relief wash over him like a weight was lifted off his shoulders when the blade was taken from him. Even though the blade was gone Alec's hands still felt as if they had been torn to pieces, it hurt to even open and close them, and he felt physically exhausted

"Is this the same story you were told before Robert?" the Inquisitor asked

"Yes and I'm sticking with my decision, I believe that we order a swift and effective punishment for the warlock. I strongly believe that if we remove his manipulative presence my son will see things the right way and we won't have to wonder if we'll have to deal with another one of these accidents again."

"Father!" Alec said "what makes you think either one of us are planning on releasing another demon into the world"

"I don't think it's healthy for you to be around the likes of him all the time. You're a shadowhunter and he's not, how do you expect to be an active member of the shadowhunters if you're not around." Robert replied

"Are you telling me I can't have a life outside of shadowhunting?"

"No – "

"Good, because many of us have a life outside of shadowhunting, and I'm here every single time we have demons to take care of. And you know what I think you are referring to the fact that you don't approve of something else"

"_That's_ a conversation we need to have at a different time Alexander"

"Very true, opinions about my personal life are something to be discussed in privet. So I would like it very much if you kept your opinions about it out of this discussion."

"Isn't your biased view of the world the reason for this little get together?" Magnus said

"No, it's what you did."

"You keep saying that but it was really an accident." said Magnus

Luke stood up "may I make a suggestion"

"Go ahead" the Inquisitor said

"Seeing as this truly seems to be a accident why don't we just give the two of them a chance to fix it." Luke suggested

"What do you mean?" the Inquisitor asked

"You all are shadowhunters right, well isn't destroying demons what you all do." Luke said as all eyes looked at him "all I'm saying is give Magnus and Alec time to right the wrong. And do you all really want to lose The High Warlock of Brooklyn as an ally?" there was another hushed murmur that went through the group before Luck finished up what he was saying "Also I was a little confused as to why we needed this meeting, because Warlock's summon demons all the time we don't pull them in for questioning every time they do it. This happened to be a much more serious demon but I don't think it's something they couldn't handle."

"Luke, I believe that is what makes this different is that one of our own was involved." The Inquisitor said gesturing to himself and the other shadowhunters in the room.

"I can accept that" Luke said "and Robert I don't know why you keep pushing maximum punishment, but that would likely result in both of them getting punished, death maybe for Magnus and your son runs the risk of having his marks removed." With that Alec looked over at Magnus with his eyes and swallowed hard forgetting about his pain stricken hands as he thought about what I would be like to lose Magnus and his Marks. "But can I still suggest that instead of losing a great ally you let them just fix what they did." Luke added

"I like that suggestion" the inquisitor said then addressed the rest of the council "all in favor of letting Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood fix the problem they created?"

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement except Robert until Maryes shot him a disapproving look.

"Well it looks like it's settled, Magnus and Alexander will be put in charge of getting rid of the demon they released." The Inquisitor said

* * *

**Finally chapter 4 :) so if you like the story I'd love to know, the good the bad the funny, anything but rude :D**

**(also i wanna say thank you to all that have already left comments :D they make me happy so thank you all)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this isn't technically chapter 5, it's the last bit of chapter 4 but ehhhh we can call it chapter 5 even though nothing super important happens**

* * *

After that the council dispersed and Magnus followed Alec back to his room where Alec sprawled out on the bed from sheer exhaustion. Magnus joined him on the bed but he laid on his side propping his head up on his hand and with his other hand he reached out and ran it through Alec's hair. "Are you sure you're ok?" Magnus asked sounding worried "I mean your hands are bloody and you just don't look well."

Alec forced himself into a sitting position and Magnus followed suite. Alec looked down at his hands for the first time since holding the sword, he never noticed that they were covered in his own blood but they were. "Periodically you would grab hold of the sword and squeeze it tight, and I'm guessing you weren't aware of the fact that you were doing that." Magnus said noticing how Alec was looking at his hands.

Alec winced as he opened and closed is bloody hands, Alec got up and Magnus followed him with his eyes as Alec went to grab his stele. Obscenities flew out of Alec's mouth as he dropped the stele on the ground due to the piercing pain racing though his hands.

Before Alec could retrieve his fallen stele Magnus stood in front of him and pushed the stele away with his foot. "Magnus I'm more than capable of drawing an iratze on my hands" Alec said crossly, more cross than he intended though

"Alec, don't get pissy with me now" Magnus warned

Alec sighed "sorry, I'm… I don't know I guess I'm still frustrated, and I feel physically drained." Alec leaned forward and leaned on Magnus' shoulder

"Alec stand up" Magnus said "and hold up your hands"

Alec did as he was told, he straightened up and help up his hands, bloody palms facing his boyfriend. Magnus put his hands flat against Alec's and laced their fingers together causing Alec to wince from the pressure being applied to his hands. Not long after, Alec's hands felt warm and a faint blue glow seemed to radiate off their intertwined hands. The pain slowly began to fade and Alec looked from his hands to Magnus' face and mouthed the words 'thank you'.

The blue began to shine brighter and all of the pain left Alec's hands and physically he felt better and stronger that he did moments ago then he pushed up against Magnus bringing their lips together.

Magnus purred with pleasure and forced his weight on Alec pushing him up against the wall, he brought Alec's hand up and over his head pinning him to the wall. Alec gasped against Magnus' mouth and managed to free one of his hands, and placed it on Magnus' waist pulling him closer so they were flat against each other. Magnus released Alec's other hand and moved his mouth to the spot just above the shadowhunter's collar bone then said "seeing as you no longer have to present yourself in front of the council I no longer have to restrain myself from defacing your neck". Magnus started out placing light kisses but those soon grew into a blend of sucking, kissing and biting. Alec let out a slow pleasured moan, in this moment Alec didn't care about his father or the fact that they had to come up with a way to track and destroy a greater demon, all that was on his mind was Magnus. Until the bedroom door swung open

"Alec, how's-" Jace started but lost his train of thought when he noticed the two of them pressed up against the wall "well I thought you were in pain and exhausted the way you left the room earlier, but I _guess_ I was mistaken."

Alec's eyes grew wide and he squirmed from underneath Magnus.

"Jace why are you here?" Alec asked

"What, I can't come see my brother?"

"Not now" Magnus said eyeing Alec

"Horny much?" Jace said earning himself a death glare from Alec "anyway I came for two reasons one, to see how you were doing, which is fine I see, and two I want to help the both of you hunt the demon."

"Me too" Isabelle said coming through the door with Clary right behind her

"I'm in too" Clary added

"Well it's decided, all of us gets a piece of the action" Jace said

"Well that's all good and fine except that _I_ am no longer getting any action because the three of you are in here." Magnus said

"Well what's stopping you?" Alec's sister said smiling at the look of shock he gave her

"Me Izzy, I'm stopping him." Alec told his sister

"_Anyways_" Clary said "maybe we should come up with a way to actually locate said demon"

"Well I'd need my books darling, and those are at my place"

"Field trip to Alec's boyfriend's house" Izzy announced as she walked out the room

"Assuming your father has released me from house arrest, I'd say we are all free to go" Magnus said as Jace and Clary followed Isabelle out of the room.

Before Magnus walked out the room he turned to see Alec who looked like he was willing back tears as he sat on the edge of the bed squeezing his still bloody hands together. Magnus closed and locked the door before going to sit next to his shadowhunter.

"Alec, obviously your still upset" Magnus said rubbing Alec's back "and your usually so straight forward with everything else but with this I feel like you're holding something else back. But I want you to know you can tell me anything you want."

Alec leaned into Magnus, and Magnus shifted his arm so that it was around Alec in a sideways hug kind of way.

Alec sighed "yeah, i don't know, I guess bringing up the fact that my father didn't believe that you would stay here till the next day brought back my unpleasant feelings. But I was genuinely happy before everyone came in because you were able to make me happy, I wasn't thinking about my father when I was kissing you. You were able to take my mind away from this whole situation completely"

"That's a relief, if you were that would have been a little weird."

Alec gave a half smile "you really do make me happy, even if we are just sitting on your couch watching TV. Being with you makes me really feel like someone cares about me. I know Jace and Izzy do they're my siblings and I love them too. And sometimes I wish my father could just understand how I feel about you."

"Alec, I think that when you and your father have talk, that doesn't involve yelling, you should tell him that."

"He's not going to listen, or believe me."

"You're his son, you have a much better chance of getting him to understand that if I were to tell him you loved me."

"Your right" Alec said sitting up "but it will still be a stretch to get him to actually believe what I tell him."

"That might be true but if you don't try he'll never change his mind."

Alec nodded in agreement and stood up "come on Magnus we should probably go, the others will probably notice we art behind them soon."

Magnus stood up and wiped away the remnants of a tear that had escaped Alec's eye earlier. He laced his fingers in Alec's hand, both of which were still covered in blood but they no longer hurt, and lead the way to the other three shadowhunters and the five of them headed towards Magnus' apartment.

* * *

**Ok hope you all like the little bit I added, and I'm realllllly sorry for not updating this sooner, it just I have three projects for collage to do, and midterms and blech so much school. So I'm sorry if the next chapter isn't posted soon. (plus I got the new pokemon game and I know that I will be playing that a lot in my free time) anywho thank you allllll for reading! It actually means a lot that you actually read this far, so hugs and digital cookies for all! And extra cookies to those who leave reviews :D cuz those make me even happier**


End file.
